Frienimies For Life
by Boolia
Summary: Poof gets bullied by a kindergardener at school. Foop joins in with the bully. But when the bully picks on Foop as well, can Poof find the courage to stand up for himself and Foop?
1. Part 1

Frienimies For Life

Part 1

_"Poof!"_ Wanda called. _"Poof_!" She flew to her godchild who was reading a Crimson Comic. Cosmo was with him. "Timmy, have you seen Poof? He has to go to preschool soon and he hasn't eaten his french toast or had his orange juice yet."

"He's outside waiting for you to take him to school." Timmy answered without looking away from his comic book. He turned a page.

"Thanks Timmy!" She poofed outside.

_"Oooh!"_ Cosmo said excitedly. "That was a close one! That little girl almost got run over by that train!"

"There is nothing that the Crimson Chin can't do." Timmy explained. He turned another page.

_"True that_!"

Wanda saw Poof outside, backpack on his back. Wanda went by her son.

"Hey Poof." Wanda greeted. Poof looked at her. "You're ready for school I see." Poof excitedly shook his rattle.

_"School, scool_!"

"Well, I'm glad that you're all excited about school but you haven't had breakfast yet, have you?" Poof stopped shaking his rattle and looked ashamed. Wanda put her hands on her hips.

_"Poof_! Tell me the truth! Did you have breakfast?" Poof sadly shook his head.

_"Poof, poof_." Wanda sighed.

"Poof, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. It gives you the nutrients to start off your day just right. Now, come inside. Your french toast and orange juice are ready for you." With that, son and mother poofed inside the castle.

Poof's french toast and orange juice were all ready for him on the kitchen table.

"Take your load off." Wanda told him. "And eat and drink away." Poof put his backpack on the back of his chair and ate away really fast.

Three minutes later, he was all done.

_ "Poof!"_ He said when finished. He put his empty glass down on the table. He put his backpack back on and poofed outside. Wanda poofed the glass and plate away and poofed out of the castle.

"Hey guys!" Wanda told Timmy and Cosmo who was still looking at the comic book. "If you want to come with me when I drop Poof off at school, you better come now."

_"Coming_!" Timmy said, closing the book.

_"Aww_!" Cosmo said, disappointed. "Just when it comes to the good part! Tell me, does the Crimson Chin save that little girl from The Bronze Kneecap? _Gosh_, that little girl keeps getting into trouble. First she was pushed in that well by him, then she got all tied up on the train tracks by him and now kidnapped by him. I think The Bronze Kneecap is the villain in this issue. What's going to happen to that little girl? I got to know!"

"You have to wait tonight after my homework is done." Timmy put the book away on his bookshelf. Cosmo flew towards him.

_"But...but_ that'll take _forever_! Your attention span is small. You can't focus for that long." Timmy looked annoyed. "I can't wait that long! Can't you wait until after we drop off Poof?"

"Sorry, but then I got to get ready for _my_ school."

"Can I read it then?"

"Cosmo, _no_! Not without me, we agreed on it, remember?"

_"Aww man_! I hate that I have to wait Can I just read a page?"

"_Nope_!"

"A page and a half!"

"_Nope_!"

"A panel? One word?" Timmy narrowed his eyes at him.

"_Cosmo!_"

"_Fine, fine_, I'll wait. _Sheech_! But what if you don't have homework?"

"_Cosmo_, I have four math sheets and a book report to make up. There's no doubt that Wanda will want me to do them."

_"All right!" _

"You guys ready?" Wanda asked, poofing in the room with Poof.

_"Yup_!" Timmy and Cosmo said in unison.

"Awesome, let's go!" With that, Wanda poofed all of them to Poof's classroom.

"Mrs. Powers," Wanda said, tapping Poof's teacher on the shoulder. "We're here." Mrs. Powers turned around.

"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Fairywinkie-Cosma" Mrs. Powers greeted. Timmy cleared his throat. "And Timmy. How are all doing today?"

"Oh we're doing good." Wanda replied. Mrs. Powers bent down to Poof.

"And how is my star pupil doing?" Poof shook his rattle in excitement.

"_Poof, poof_!" The baby responded.

"Glad to hear it."

"Poof was so excited about coming to school today." Wanda told Poof's teacher. ""I wish that Timmy is like him when going to school." Timmy looked annoyed. "But today, he was so excited, he almost forgot breakfast." Mrs. Powers giggled.

"He must be excited about the kindergarteners." Wanda looked confused.

"The kindergarteners?"

"Oh yes, Mrs. Twinkle-Twinkle's kindergarten class is coming to our school for two months because their school is getting renovated."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Thanks! I want to teach my students to be kind to others!"

"Well, Poof already has that down!" Timmy put in. He and Poof high-fived.

"There's my Poofy-woofy!" A voice said. They all looked at whom the voice belonged to. It was Goldie Goldenglow!

_"Poof!"_ The excited baby flew by her side.

"Want to go to the color corner with me?"

_"Poof_!" Poof answered.

_"Great_! I just _love_ to have company as I'm coloring a picture. You are such a gentlemen, Poof." Poof blushed.

"Well, you have fun you two." Wanda told her son. "And remember Mommy and Daddy love you." Wanda hugged Poof and so did Cosmo. Timmy cleared his throat again. "And Timmy. Timmy loves you too." Timmy hugged his god brother.

"Well Poof," Timmy told him. "You'll be having a splendid day here while my day will probably be crummy with Francis and Mr. Crocker and then later with my weirdo parents and Vicky!"

_"Nonsense Timmy_!" Cosmo put in. "Not with _us_, your fairy godparents around! Remember that play you went to on that third grade fieldtrip, you got to think negative!"

_"Positive_!" Wanda corrected.

"Well, think the _opposite _of what I'd just said and you'll be fine!"

"Come on Poof." Goldie spoke to him. "Those coloring sheets won't color themselves." Poof and Goldie began to leave.

"_Bye sweetie_!" Wanda called after him. "We'll pick you up after Timmy's school lets out!" Poof waved goodbye. With a flick of her wand, Wanda, Cosmo and Timmy poofed away.

"Well Poof," Goldie told him as they got their paper and sat down. "Let's work some magic by using crayons!"

_"Poof!"_ Poof agreed and the two got to work on their coloring sheets. Poof, a heart and Goldie, a bunny.

Poof showed Goldie his heart drawing when done.

_"Oh Poof_!" Goldie cried. "You're so sweet!" Poof blushed. Goldie went back to work. Poof then grabbed a dinosaur picture and began coloring it with different crayons.

Poof was going to grab a red crayon for the tail when he felt a hand on top of his hand. He thought it was Foop but when he looked up he saw a Gnome. But this Gnome was unfamiliar to him.

_"Poof_?" He asked. The Gnome snatched the crayon away.

"I'll take that!" He said and began to color his with it.

"You must be one of the kindergarteners from Twinckle-Twinckle's class." Goldie said. "My names Goldie and this is Poof. It sure is a pleasure to meet you."

_"Poof_!" Poof gave a friendly smile and wave. The Gnome put down his crayon.

"Name's Tony." He said.

"_Tony?_ That's a swell name."

_"Poof, poof!_" Poof agreed. Tony looked at him.

"Is 'Poof' the only word in his vocabularary?"

"Well, no. But it's his favorite."

_"Poof_!" Tony snorted. "That's stupid like his name. He needs a new one. How about 'Poop'?" Goldie and Poof gasped.

"_No_! That's _gross_! You may not call him that! Just Poof is fine."

"I'm going to call him Poop." He looked at Poof's rattle. "He still has a rattle? What a baby! You know, since he's a fairy, they're going to take it away and replace it with a wand when he's a kindergartener. I should know. All of my fairy friend's rattles were taken away at the beginning of this year."

"Just back off Tony."

"Well hey! I'm just telling the facts. If they don't take his rattle, he's going to be a wimpy preschooler forever." He continued his work with the red crayon.

"Just forget about him Poof." Goldie told him. "And let's get back to work." Goldie went back to coloring her bunny. Poof just stared at the red crayon. Tony looked at him.

"Want this?" He asked.

_"Poof_!"

"Well, tough luck cause this is mine. Fire Engines are red, everyone knows that. Get another one Poop!" Poof glared madly at Tony as he went back to work on his Fire Engine.

"Just take another Poof." Goldie said to him. Poof sighed and was about to grab a green one when someone snatched it away. Poof looked, it was Foop.

"Sorry, Poof." He faked. "But this is mine. An alien invasion with me as their leader isn't going to draw itself you know. Grab your own!"

Poof sighed and grabbed an orange instead.

"_So Poof_," Foop began. "Or should I say _Poop_." He laughed. Poof glared madly at his counterpart.

"I'm sorry, it's just so dang funny! 'Poop", how _hilarious. _I should of thought of that, it's clever! Because you know, you're round like poop_"_ He stopped laughing and changed the subject. "So, this guy, Tony is giving you a hard time?" Poof nodded.

"Poof." Foop then leaned into Poof's face.

"Don't' worry Poof. Tony and I will team up and make your life a living _nightmare_!" He laughed again and resumed working. Poof, too, continued working.

When Poof was done with his dinosaur, he decided to show Goldie, when all of a sudden, Tony grabbed the paper, looked at it, ripped it up and sprinkled it all over Poof.

"_Hey look everyone_!" He shouted, getting everyone's attention. "It's snowing on Poop!" Tony laughed with everyone else except Goldie.

"_Good one_!" Foop congratulated Tony.

"_Thanks!" _Tony responded. The two then high fived.

"That was a rotten trick!" Goldie said to him.

"And I got more of them!" He laughed again resuming his work. Poof sighed. Today was going to be a _long_ day.

Poof's day got worse and worse as the day progressed. At circle time, introductions were being made. When it came to Poof's name, Tony blurted out.

"Oh, I know who that is! It's…it's…hang on I'll get it…" Tony then farted. "Oh yeah, it's Poop!" Everyone laughed except Poof, the teachers and Goldie. Poof just felt awful.

At snack time, when Poof was about to drink the apple juice Wanda packed for him, Tony took it and crunched it over Poof's head. Everyone laughed as juice poured out all over. Goldie felt bad for him so she shared her pretzels with him.

At nap time, Tony and Foop pulled Poof's pillow out from under him, they took turns kicking sand in his face at recess in the sandbox, Tony stole Poof's Cubgrams at lunchtime, they both shot spitballs at him during Math, Tony pushed him off the monkey bars in Gym and he shoved Poof in his locker, but not before taking his rattle.

Everyone had left. Poof heard Wanda call him from the other side of the locker.

_"Poof!_" Wanda called. "Poof, where are you? We have your rattle!" Beside her were Cosmo and Timmy.

_"Poof, poof_!" The baby shouted from within his locker. His locker opened and there stood Poof's family on the other side. Poof hugged his mother in a heartbeat.

_"MAMA!"_ He cried.

"Poof, why were you in your locker?" Wanda asked. Mrs. Powers then floated in.

"He probably loved his day so much that he wants to camp out!" she teased.

"Is this true, Poof? Did you have a nice day that you want to sleep here?" Poof shook his head.

It's only been Tony's first day here and already Poof was afraid of him. He wasn't sure he wanted to come back to school tomorrow or the next day, or even for the next two months.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

_"Poof_!" Wanda called. "_Poof,_ time for school!" She looked at Timmy and Cosmo who were reading the last pages of a Crimson Chin comic book. Cosmo looked up at his wife when Timmy was done.

_"Hey Wanda_!" He said. "Guess what? The Crimson Chin defeated The Bronze Kneecap. Unfortunately, he escaped. But the little girl got reunited with her mama! Isn't that a great ending?"

"Yeah, that's great honey. Have you two seen Poof? He's not outside."

"He's cowering under my bed." The eleven year old answered her.

_"What_?"

They then heard a whimpering under Timmy's bed. Cosmo gasped.

"_Timmy!" _He said. "There's something under your bed!" He then began to shiver. "It m-might be a-a m-monster."

"Relax Cosmo." Timmy assured his godfather. "I stopped believing the whole 'monsters under my bed' concept when I was five. It's only Poof."

"How do you know? It might be a creepy monster!" They then heard something from under the bed.

_"Poof, poof_!" It sounded terrified.

_"See_?" Timmy said to Cosmo. "_Told you!"_

"Oh my _gosh_!" Cosmo shouted. "Timmy, your bed ate Poof!" Timmy looked annoyed. Wanda went and got Poof. But as soon as she had him, the baby flew under the bed and cowered again. Wanda was confused.

"Poof, what's wrong?" She asked. "Don't you want to go to school?"

_ "Poof, poof_!" He shook his head.

"You _don't_? _Why_?"

"_Uh,_ if Poof misses school," Timmy said. "Can I?"

"Absolutely not!" Timmy sighed.

"It was worth a shot."

"Poof is _not_ missing school! He's going and that's final!" She grabbed an uncooperative Poof out from under the bed.

_ "Poof_!" He cried.

"Why are you so afraid of school Poof? You love it!"

"Maybe he has a bully." Timmy pointed out. "I wouldn't be too thrilled with going to school if I had to deal with Francis without you guys around."

"Is that true Poof?" Wanda asked him. "Are you afraid of going to school because of a bully?" Poof nodded.

"Oh sweetie, you have to go to school but I want you to be safe too."

"We can ditch Timmy and torture this bully with magic like we do with Francis if you want Poof." Cosmo suggested.

_ "Hey_!" Timmy interjected. "I can't deal with Francis by myself. I _need _you guys!"

"Why don't I talk to your teacher Miss Powers about it? Then, if it keeps happening we'll do something about it. In the meantime, be friendly like you always are and hopefully this won't be a problem anymore. It's only been a day, just give it time, it might get better." Poof did a big sigh and nodded.

_"Excellent then_! Let's get to school!" The four of them all poofed into Poof's classroom.

When they got there, Wanda told Miss Powers all about Poof's problem.

"Well, Tony did tease Poof yesterday and called him a mean name." Miss. Powers admitted. "But that was because they barely know each other. They just came yesterday. I'm sure today they'll become best friends."

"Well, I hope so." Wanda said. "But you tell Cosmo and I...well just tell _me_ if anything else happens today."

"I most certainly will. I want this to be a safe environment for every student that comes here." Wanda looked at Poof.

"Well, got to go sweetie. You try to become friends with this Tony and see what happens. Love you." She kissed her son's forehead.

_"Bye!_" Timmy and Cosmo said in unison, then they all poofed away.

_"MAMA_!" Poof cried out. Tony, who was beside Poof, nudged him.

_"So Poop_," Tony said. "calling me a bully, eh? Well, I don't know what that is, but as long as I'm here, I'm going to make your school days whenever I'm here into a living nightmare."

"Now Tony!" Miss Powers told him. "Don't bully Poof, okay?"

"Don't worry. I won't _dream_ of it!" He patted Poof's head. "We'll become best friends, isn't that right Poof?" Miss Powers smiled.

_"Perfect_! I'm glad this won't become an issue." She then left. After she left, Tony sneered and bonked Poof on the head.

_"POOF!"_ He rubbed his head. He looked worried. He didn't like where this was going one bit. His mom was supposed to help him, now he felt like she made it worse. _Much_ worse!

Days went by and Foop and Tony kept on bullying Poof. They put a stuffed snake in Poof's cubby, Tony made his drawing of an ambulance chase him, they made him get in trouble by drawing a bad picture of the teacher (Miss Powers didn't believe it was Poof though), kept stealing his lunches, poured sand in his diaper in the sandbox at recess, played 'Poop in the Middle' with his rattle and kept dumping him in garbage cans and stuffing him in his locker (a lot of times without his rattle so Miss Powers had to help him out.) Foop and Tony high-fived after each nasty prank they pulled.

One day, the two classes went into the auditorium to watch a presentation on bullying. Poof was happy, could this be a ticket to a lucky break?

The skit was about a little caterpillar named Kate being bullied by a butterfly named Delilah. Miss Powers played Kate as Miss Twinkle-Twinkle played Delilah. Miss Powers asked questions about how Kate should deal with the problem. The students answered with 'look the bully in the eye and tell them to stop', 'tell a trustworthy adult', and 'play along.' Poof tried to pay attention, but Foop and Tony kept spitting spitballs at him.

After the skit, Poof had decided. He decided to give the skit's advice a try. He went up to Tony and opened his mouth. But before, he could even speak, Tony started crying (faking of course.) Miss Powers and Miss Twinkle-Twinkle flew over to see what was going on.

_"There, there_." Miss Twinkle-Twinkle comforted him. "It's all right. Now, tell me what happened. Tony pointed at Poof.

"Poof dumped me in the trashcan so I never got a chance to see the play." Poof rolled his eyes. Like they were going to believe _that!_

"But you were there when we asked questions." Miss. Twinkle-Twinkle reminded him. Tony hesitated.

"_Uh_…." Poof smiled. _Busted_!

"That's because Poof poofed him out when you asked us questions about what Kate should do." Foop piped up. "And whenever you turn your backs, Poof poofed Tony back into the garbage cans." Tony started fake crying again.

"It's _true_! Poof ruined the whole play for me! Now, I will _never_ know how Kate faced Delilah!"

"It's okay." Miss. Twinkle-Twinkle assured him. "We'll give you a private viewing after school. How does that sound?" Tony nodded, sniffing.

"Thank you." Miss. Powers looked at Poof, hands on hips and frowning. She shook her head. Poof did a deep sigh.

"I don't get it." Miss. Powers said to Cosmo and Wanda. They were having a meeting on Poof's 'bad behavior' in Miss Power's office. Poof and Timmy were there. Timmy was playing a handheld video game. "Poof has been so well behaved since he enrolled here but ever since Miss. Twinkle-Twinkle's class came a week ago, Poof has been nothing but trouble. Throwing paper airplanes at Miss. Twinkle-Twinkle and I when we have our backs turned, interrupting students during nap time, stealing kids' snacks and launches, making a two headed fire breathing dragon come to life during art class, drawing nasty pictures of me and Miss Twinkle-Twinkle and he even disturbed a skit for a student about bullying so we had to give that student a private viewing. I think I give him two time-outs a day. So tell me, is there anything going on at home that might be effecting Poof?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Wanda told her. She looked at her husband. "Cosmo?"

"Why do you immediately look at me?" he wanted to know.

"Are you keeping something from me that I should know about?"

_"No! Wait_, I don't know. Stop asking me, that; I'm innocent I tell you, _innocent!_" Next, Wanda looked at Timmy.

_"Timmy_?"

_"Nope_, not me!" He said while playing the game. "I don't have a clue what this is about." Wanda looked at Miss. Powers again.

_"Sorry_, but if Poof has any trouble with something at school, I'll be the first to know."

"Okay," Miss Powers said. "But if Poof causes any more mischief at school, I'm afraid he'll have to get expelled." Timmy looked up from his video game.

_"Wait_!" He said. "You can actually get _expelled_ from preschool? And I thought elementary school was tough!"

"But this is the only preschool in Fairyworld." Wanda explained to Miss Powers.

"Then I suggest Poof clean up his act." The teacher replied. "Otherwise face expulsion. Sorry, that's all I can say. When there's a bad apple, you remove it from the group."

"Okay, well I guess we'll leave now and see what happens."

"Okay, well it was nice talking to you Mrs. Fairywinkle-Cosma."Miss. Powers looked at Poof. "Well Poof, I'll see you tomorrow. And please behave. I don't want to see you expelled."

'Trust me." Wanda said. "_He'll _behave!" She looked at her son. "Won't you Poof?" Poof nodded.

"Good then, well _bye!"_

"_Bye_!"

"You can get expelled in preschool?" Timmy asked again before the four poofed back to Dimmsdale.

When they poofed back in Timmy's room, Timmy ran for his V-cube right away and turned it on. Cosmo flew towards him. Poof was about to go watch when Wanda stopped him.

"Hang on a minute Poof!" Poof looked up at his angry mom. He smiled guiltily. When Wanda didn't buy it, Poof's smile faded. He sighed.

"Poof, what's going on? Why are you misbehaving all of a sudden in class? Are you mad at me?" Poof shook his head. "Cosmo? Timmy?" Poof shook both times. "Then what? You know if you're having trouble, you can always tell me." Poof wanted so bad to answer, but he didn't want to be a tattletale. He just looked at his mom.

"_Poof?_" He answered. Wanda sighed.

"All right. Go play or watch or whatever." Poof cheered happily. "But if there's anything going on at school that makes you uncomfortable, you tell me, okay?" Poof was about to go play when Wanda stopped him again. "Poof, do you understand? Promise!" Poof nodded and went off.

"Timmy, why are we playing this?" Cosmo asked when they were about to play a mini game of Mustatchio's Party 7.

"Because." Timmy answered. 'Poof's watching and Wanda made it clear; 'no violent video games when Poof's watching.'"

"Oh, okay!" He turned to his son and waved.

"Hey Poof!" Poof waved back.

"Cosmo, it's starting!" Timmy told his godfather. Cosmo payed attention back to the screen and put his hand back on the controller.

"Oh, sorry!"

After school the next day, Tony was about to stuff Poof in his locker when Timmy saw them. He, Cosmo and Wanda were there to take Poof home. Wanda and Cosmo were talking with Miss Powers. Goldie hid behind some lockers to watch the scene that was about to take place.

_"Hey_!" He snapped. "What are you _doing _to my god brother?" Tony and Foop looked at him.

"Aw" Tony faked. "Look Foop, Poop has a….a"

"A bodyguard." Foop told him.

"A bodyguard! That's right, Poop has a bodyguard!" Timmy looked mad.

"It's Poof, not Poop!" he shouted. "Look, if you don't leave my little god brother alone, I'll tell the teacher on you!" Foop and Tony laughed.

"Oh, the teacher!" Tony faked. "I'm so scared."

"I'll do it!" Timmy warned.

"I'll deal with this pest." Foop said. The anti fairy pushed Timmy into an open locker and closed it.

_"Hey_! Let me _out_!" Timmy pounded on the inside. "I already have Francis bullying me! I don't need you too; let me out!" He just kept pounding and pounding.

_"Poof_!" Poof was about to help Timmy when Tony stopped him.

_"Nice_ try!" He said. "But there's _no_ saving you _this_ time! I'm going to keep on bullying you forever! I'm going to be your number 1 enemy!" He laughed and laughed. Poof looked scared. Foop stood between them.

"Wait a minute!" Foop boasted. "I'm Poof's number one enemy, not you! You're just a bully!"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, Poof is mine! You can still bully him, but know as a fact that he is and always will be my nemesis!"

"I don't know what a nemesis is, but when it comes to bullying, it's going to be me and me alone! No one else!" Foop narrowed his eyes at Tony. He looked at Poof.

"Here's how you deal with bullies Poof." Foop told him. He shoved Tony to the ground. Tony started crying.

"_Baby_!" The teachers, Wanda and Cosmo then came by. Miss. Twinkle-Twinkle consoled the crying Tony.

"_There, there_, it's all right." She comforted him in a soothing voice. "Just tell Miss. T what happened. Tony pointed at Poof through tears.

"It's Poof!" He sobbed. "He pushed me!"

"_Liar!_" Timmy yelled at him once he was freed with Wanda's help. She, Cosmo, the teachers, Foop and even Poof were shocked. Wanda and Cosmo eyed Poof madly. Miss. Powers sighed.

"Poof…" She started. Poof now had tears in his eyes as he waited for whatever kind of discipline the teacher was going to throw at him. "You can never come back here ever again. For on this day, you are expelled."

Poof couldn't hold back his tears any longer. He flew back crying, poofing back to Timmy's house.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy poofed home after they said their goodbyes to the teachers. The teachers returned to the classroom. Tony laughed evilly. Goldie flew out of her hiding place.

"You evil little _demon!_" Goldie shouted. Tony stopped laughing and looked at her. "I hope you're happy!"

"I am." Tony responded. "I got Poop in trouble and now he got expelled."

"Don't you know what expelled means?"

"Not exactly. But who cares? I got Poop in trouble!"

"It means he can never come to school ever again!"

_"Ever?"_

_"Ever_!" Tony gulped.

_"Oh well_! The damage is done! Can't do anything now!"

"You can go to Poof, say you're sorry, un-expel him and be forever friends for the rest of your lives." Tony snorted.

"I'm not going to do that."

"Why?"

"Because it'll ruin my rep-rep…"

"_Reputation_." Foop told him, a bit irritated.

_"Right_! It'll ruin my rep-rep…_whatever_! It'll ruin my that word as a bully."

_"Why? Why_ do you have to bully kids? Don't you know it hurts?"

_"Don't care_! That's just how I am. I can't change who I am." He turned to Foop. "And since I can't bully Poop anymore, I'm going to have to do it to him!"

_"What?"_ Foop wanted to know. "Now you listen here! You're not going to bully me, Foop! No, I won't allow it!"

_"Oh yeah_?" Tony shoved Foop into the lockers behind them. "You going to stop me, wimpy?"

"_Don't_ call me _wimpy_!" Foop shouted pushing him back. _"No_ one calls me wimpy!"

"I think I just _did_!" Tony pushed him back. Foop turned mad.

"You're a real _jerk,_ you know that?" Foop pushed him again. Tony smiles.

"Thanks for the com-com…"

"It's _compliment,_ you uneducated gnome!" He pushed him and seconds later the two started pushing each other constantly.

_"Boys_!" Goldie groaned. She poofed to Timmy's house while the teachers broke the fight.

_"Poof_," Wanda said soothingly to him when they were in Timmy's room. The baby was sniffling his tears under Timmy's bed. "What's wrong? If you tell us what's wrong, we might be able to help you. If you don't, we can't. So are you going to tell us?" Poof shook his head. Wanda sighed.

"I know what'll cheer you up!" Cosmo piped up. They all looked at him. He poofed up sock puppets on his hands. "Sock puppets! They always cheered me up when I was feeling down when I was your age!"

"What's wrong Poof?" He asked in a squeaky voice moving his right hand.

"Yeah Poof," He said for the left one. "You can tell us! We're sock puppets so whatever it is, your secret is safe with us!" Next was the right again.

"You can count on us! We won't let you down!" He moved his left again.

_"Oh no he can't!" _

_ "Oh, yes he can_!"

"Put a sock in it!" He made left one gasped.

_"Oh yeah_? You want to go?"

"Bring it on! You're just a sock puppet!"

"So are you!" He made the left gasp again.

_"That's it_! You're going down!" He made the sock puppets fight.

_"Guys_!" He said in his normal voice. "Quit fighting! We're supposed to help Poof! This isn't helping, guys!"

Poof cried again.

_"See_?" Cosmo said angrily to the socks. "You made it worse for him! Say your sorry lefty and righty, come on, apologize!" Before he could make the socks apologize, Poof cried harder. He looked at his son. Tears were now in his eyes.

_"Come on Poof_," He said. "You're making me cry. He started crying as well. Wanda sighed and grabbed the socks from Cosmo. She put them on her hands.

_"Oh Cosmo_," She said through the left sock puppet in a squeaky voice. "Don't cry!"

_"Yeah_, don't cry!" She added through the right. "Everything will be all right!" Cosmo stopped crying.

"_Oh boy_!" He said, excited. He grabbed the socks and hugged them. "When a sock puppet tells you everything will be all right, they're usually right!"

"Oh _brother_!" Timmy muttered doing an eye roll. "My godparents have gone _crazy!" _

Goldie poofed into the room right then. They all looked at her, even Poof who was done crying but was still sniffing his tears.

_"Goldie_?" Wanda asked, flying over to her. "What are you doing here? Does your parents know you're here?"

"No, but I need to talk to Poof, Mrs. Fairywinkle-Cosma." She answered.

_"Goldie_, I don't think that's a good idea. He's really in the dumps about being expelled. I'm afraid you'll have to go home. Your parents must be worried sick about you."

"But it's not Poof's fault! Tony made him get expelled." Wanda raised her eyelashes in question.

_"What_?"

"Listen Mrs. Fairywinkle-Cosma, Tony has been bullying Poof."

_"What_?"

"It's _true_!" Timmy told her. "Tony's a creep. He's downright mean to him. I saw it with my own eyes!"

"I-I don't get it. How could we be so blind? Why didn't he tell us before?"

"He must've thought he would be tattling if he told somebody."

"Goldie, do you know when it started?"

"Ever since Mrs. Twinkle-Twinkle's class came."

"Okay Goldie, thanks. You go home now; I'll take care of this."

"_No_! He won't listen to you. I'll talk to him if you don't mind." She went over to Poof. Poof looked at her.

"_Poof_," She started. "I know you don't want to go to school but you have to. Tony's a creep I know. All bullies are; they make you feel bad and feel like you can't do anything about it. But in truth, you can! You can stand up to them. So do that! Stand up to Tony and show him that you are not a toy that he can mess around with. Show him that you mean business and that you're not a wimp! Show him…." Poof shook his head.

"_Poof, poof_." Goldie then got mad.

"_Fine then_!" She shouted. Poof looked at her, shocked. "_Be_ that way! Be a wimp and a crybaby; I don't care! Honestly Poof, I thought you were more than this. Guess I was wrong. Enjoy your expulsion." She huffed out of the bed. Before Poof could do anything, she poofed away. The smoke read 'how could you?'

Poof flew out of Timmy's bed.

"_Uh, Timmy_?" Cosmo asked him. "What just happened?"

"Well, I'm not an expert on relationships, but I think Poof just got dumped." Wanda went to comfort him.

"_Oh Poof_." She said, smoothly. "I'm so sorry. She was a sweet girl. But you're still young. There are other girls, you can…" Poof then looked determined. He went into the fishbowl.

"_Poof!_" Wanda called after him.

"I'll get him!" Cosmo volunteered. He was about to get his son, when Wanda held him back.

"Let him be." Wanda told him. "He needs to be alone for a while." Cosmo frowned.

"Oh, ah right!"

"_Hey Cosmo_!" Timmy said to him. "You want to play a violent video game?" Immediately, Cosmo cheered up.

"You _bet_ I do!" The two boys then went off to play. Wanda smiled, shook her head and went off to prepare dinner.

Poof was outside before his mother, father and Timmy were ready. This was it! This was the day that Poof was going to stand up to Tony. This was the day that all of Poof's troubles were going to poof away. He didn't care about making friends with him; he just wanted all the bulling to stop. Wanda noticed he was outside.

"Poof!" She called down to him from the window. "What are you doing out there? You're expelled remember? Come in and have your breakfast!" Poof just remembered that his mom was right. He had forgotten about his expulsion and that his mom, Timmy and his dad weren't going to drop him off at school. With a flick of his rattle, he poofed to school.

"_POOF_!" Wanda yelled. She sighed and got Timmy and Cosmo from downstairs.

"Poof's gone to school." Timmy stood up from his chair, and finished his waffle in one bite. He looked at his parents.

"Can I be excused?" He asked. His mom shook her head.

"What's the magic word?" Timmy sighed, irritated.

"Can I _please_ be excused?" His parents smiled.

"You sure can!" He then dashed off. Timmy's dad looked at her.

"Can I be excused?" He wanted to know.

"Sorry, only one Turner male can be excused at a time. Besides you didn't say the magic word and you haven't finished your waffle yet."

"_Aw, man!"_ He faced his unfinished waffle and contunied eating. Timmy's mom did the same.

"But I thought Poof got expelled. Timmy told his godparents.

"Poof left anyway." Wanda told him. "I think he went to confront Tony."

"Then let's go before my god brother is beat to a pulp." With a flick of Wanda's wand, they poofed out of the house and into Poof's former classroom.

When Poof poofed in, he saw Tony trying to push Foop in his locker.

"Since Poof is out of the way, I can bully you!" Tony chuckled.

"_Never_!" Foop said. Tony sneered.

"Why won't you let me push you in your locker?"

"Because I'm tougher then you!"

"Oh, I don't think so!" He shoved Foop into his locker and closed it. He whistled.

"My job here is done!"

"Oh _yeah_?" Foop held up his bottle. "You forgot an important detail, _genius_! I can just poof out with this!" Tony grabbed the bottle through the locker slit.

"_Thank you!"_

"_Oh crud!"_ He started pounding on the locker from the inside. "_Let me out_! I will destroy you and Poof!" Tony faked a yawn and laughed. He tossed the bottle up and down.

"Like taking candy from a baby! A really stupid baby!" He laughed evilly.

Poof knew what he had to do! He flew to Foop's locker and helped him out.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Foop told his rescuer. "Bless you Poof." Tony sneered.

"_Well, well, well_! What're you doing here Poop? Couldn't get enough of me, eh? Get ready…its _wedgie time_!" He was about to give Poof a wedgie when Poof looked at him, determination in his eyes.

"_No_!" The fairy baby said.

"You think the word 'No' is going to stop me? You're going to have to do better then that!" He was about to go at it again when Poof pushed his hand away.

"_NO_!" He said loudly. By now, everyone was watching. "_No, no, no, no_," Poof leaned in to look directly into his eyes. "_NO_!" Tony shrived in fear and gulped.

"_Mommy_!" He said in a soft voice. Wanda, Timmy and Cosmo poofed in and looked at the scene. Wanda looked mad while Cosmo and Timmy looked on with the others.

"_Poof_!" Mrs. Powers scolded. "What on earth are you doing here? You can no longer come here! You're expelled, remember?" Wanda flew up to them.

"We'll take Poof home." Wanda told her. She looked at Poof sternly. "Come on Poof, we're taking you home right now so you can take a five minute time- out before we start homeschooling you!" She grabbed Poof by the hand and tried to drag him away but Poof wouldn't let her.

"_Poof_!" He protested. Wanda pulled harder, trying to get her son to move.

"Poof, we're going and that's _final_!" Poof held onto a locker. Wanda pulled and pulled. "Poof, you'll making a scene!" Poof gave up and let go, forcing his mom to drag him away. "You just added five more minutes to your time- out!" She looked at the teachers.

"_Sorry_," She apologized. ""We're going to poof home and we won't bother you again." The teachers, mad, had their hands on their hips.

"You keep that boy _away_ from here!" Mrs. Twinkle-Twinkle said. Mrs. Powers then looked sad at Poof.

"_Oh Poof,"_ She began. "Where did you go wrong?" Poof then saw Goldie, she didn't look pleased. Poof sighed, feeling he let her down. He then felt determined as ever. Before Wanda could lift up her wand to poof home, Poof quickly withdrew himself from her.

"Mama_, no!_" He said. Wanda looked at her son in surprise.

"_Poof!_" She scolded. "I'm tired of your shenanigans, we're going home and you are taking your time out!" Poof shook his head. "Oh, yes you are!" She grabbed Poof's hand. "Now come on!" Before they could zap home, they heard a shout.

"_STOP_!" Everybody looked whom the yell came from. It was Goldie! She flew over to Poof.

"Don't y'all see? Poof is only here to make things right."

"_Right_?" Mrs. Powers wanted to know. "Right about what? I know you're disappointed that your boyfriend got in trouble for bullying Tony but rules are rules. Goldie shook her head.

"Poof didn't bully Tony," She pointed at Tony. "It was Tony who bullied Poof. Tony trembled in fright.

"_Me_?" He lied, nervously. "I would never do that to Poop…I mean Poof."

"Yes you did!" Goldie protested. "You tortured Poof ever since you got here!"

"No I didn't!" He looked at Foop. "Foop, back me up!"

"_Nope_!" Foop said. "I never aid someone who picks on Poof when it's clearly my job. I'm afraid you're on your own." Tony looked at Mrs. Twinkle-Twinkle.

"You believe me, don't you teach?"

"_Tony_," She began. "We don't bully students. It's hurtful and wrong."

"But _Foop's_ doing it!"

"_Tony_, I think an apology is in order."

"_No_! I'll never apologize!" She raised her eyebrow. "Tony." Tony didn't know what to do. He burst out crying.

"_Okay, okay_ I'm _sorry_! Just don't stare at me like that!"

"I'm going to have to call your parents about this and maybe after this you'll think twice about picking on another student." She headed towards the phone to make her call.

"_I'll be good, I'll be good_! Just _please_ don't call my parents!"

"_Too late_!" Foop told him. He flew over to Poof.

"Well Poof," He told him. "I thank you for saving me." He offered Poof to shake his hand. "Frenemy?" Poof looked at him confused.

"_Poof_?"

"Frenemy. You know, a combo of friend and enemy. I still hate your guts, but I'm grateful for what you did. So? Are you going to shake or not." Poof gladly shook his hand.

"_Fr…fr_…" He tried to sound out the word. "Poof, poof!"

"And Poof?" Mrs. Powers started. Poof looked at her. "I'm so sorry for all of this. I should've known you weren't a troublemaker. You are no longer expelled. See you tomorrow."

Poof, his parents and Timmy couldn't believe their ears! Poof was so happy that he hugged his teacher. His teacher patted his head.

"It's good to have you back Poof." She said.

Later at the Pointy Crown, Poof and Goldie shared a sundae at a round table. Timmy and Poof's parents were sitting across from the two lovebirds. Anti-Wanda, Anti-Cosmo and Foop were sitting with them. Timmy had a black eye (he tried to stand up to Francis, but it didn't go as he hoped. He was still beaten up and got hung on the flagpole by his underwear). Timmy lifted up his glass of orange juice.

"Three cheers for my brave little god brother!" He cried. "_Hip-hip.."_

"_HOORAY_!" Everyone cheered, clinking their cups with one another's.

"_Hip-hip…"_

"_HOORAY!"_

"_Hip-hip…"_

"_HOORAY!"_ They clinked their glasses one final time and drank. Poof and Goldie clinked their sippy cups together.

"Awwwwwwww!" Anti-Wanda cooed. "I just love happy endings!"

"Yes, yes," Her husband agreed, annoyed. "We all love happy endings except us Anti-Fairies, who love the opposite, bad endings! But since Poof saved our son, his prime enemy, I'm going to let it slide just this once."

Goldie kissed Poof on the cheek. Poof blushed with a smile.

Poof was happy. He faced Tony, got un-expelled, made a friend out of his enemy and he knew in the future if he ever had problems at school, he could tell his parents, teachers or others he trusted. He knew deep down that with enough help and loving support, he'd always get through no matter what.


End file.
